


Needs

by Robespierre



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dirty Talk, Felching, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robespierre/pseuds/Robespierre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke turns his lover into a whimpering mess.  </p><p><i>From this kinkmeme prompt:  RAWR, I want some full on, hardcore, kinky, dirty smut!  With M!Hawke pounding his male LI into the ground until LI is a whimpering, slutty mess.  Bonus points for M!Hawke dirty talking while eating his cum out of LI's ass</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

It started on the long walk back from the Wounded Coast. The trip to the Bone Pit that should have taken a few days stretched into more than a week due to the constant appearance of small groups of bandits. Anders was exhausted, his reserve of manna having been depleted time and time again by fighting and healing his companions. 

He stumbled, unsteady on the sand and small stones. Hawke was right behind him, his hand under Anders’ elbow to support his weight. “Are you all right?”

Anders answered honestly. “I’m just tired. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m fine, Hawke.”

“Good,” said Hawke, drawing Anders to a stop. He glanced ahead of them, verifying that Fenris and Sebastian were too far away to hear his next words. Hawke’s voice dipped to a low growl as he leaned in close to Anders’ ear. “That’s good, because I’ve been thinking about tonight for _days_.”

Anders swallowed thickly, the surge of lust that spiked in his body almost strong enough to bring him to his knees. Maker, how could Hawke draw that reaction from him with just the sound of his voice? 

Acting as though he had done nothing more than politely inquire as to Anders’ health, Hawke released his arm and said brightly, “Let’s catch up with the other two.”

The walk home was torturous. Anders could not keep his mind from wandering to memories of other nights with Hawke – nights that left him sore and exhausted but satisfied beyond his wildest dreams. Until the next morning, that is. Anders’ Grey Warden taint had him more mornings than not positively aching for Hawke’s hands, Hawke’s tongue, Hawke’s cock… 

_Think of cheese_ , he told himself. _Cheese and Oghren’s dirty socks and beheaded darkspawn_. Anything to ease the incredibly hard bulge in his trousers that was currently impairing his ability to walk.

Upon arriving in Hightown and saying farewell to their companions, Hawke and Anders found themselves alone for the first time in more than a week. Hawke waited until Fenris and Sebastian had rounded the corner to practically drag Anders into Hawke Estate. Before the door was even closed behind them, Hawke’s mouth had taken possession of Anders’. The kiss was more than a little frantic as their tongues met, tangling wildly even as Anders moaned against Hawke’s lips. 

Hawke suddenly broke away from the kiss, eliciting a sound of frustration from Anders that was almost a growl. He cupped Anders’ chin, forcing the mage to look directly into his eyes. 

“Anders, go bathe. Relax. Meet me in the bedroom in an hour.”

For a moment, the thought of a hot, luxurious soak in Hawke’s bath all but overwhelmed Anders’ desire. That is, until Hawke spoke again.

“And don’t you dare touch yourself. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Hawke strode away without another word, leaving Anders gasping and clutching the wall, head swimming as he was flooded with lust at the thought of Hawke’s naked body pressed to his.

\-----

Freshly bathed, Anders made his way to their bedroom. Thoughts of Hawke and what they would do together, coupled with the knowledge that Hawke had been waiting for this as long as he had, had him hard for so long that his need to touch and be touched was almost painful. 

“Hawke, I can’t believe you – ” 

His voice caught in his throat as he took in the tableau presented when he opened the door. Hawke lay on his side with one leg stretched out along the bed, the other pulled up and bent at the knee, spreading his hips. One of his hands propped up his head, but the other – Maker, the other – moved languidly over the skin of his thighs, gently caressing his balls, and tangling in the thatch of dark hair before finally grasping his hard cock and stroking slowly. 

His eyes met Anders’ and there was such heat in his gaze that the mage had to once again close his eyes and call upon the most unappealing images he could summon lest he come right there and then. (This time, the thought of Knight-Commander Greagoir and First Enchanter Irving in bed with Wynne did the job. He was able to continue staring at Hawke without feeling like he was going to embarrass himself.) 

How could he be expected to control himself? The sight of this glorious god of a man, his muscles glowing as the firelight reflected on the thin sheen of sweat covering his chest, was more than anyone could resist.

“Anders,” Hawke whispered, standing and reaching a hand out to him. “Join me, won’t you?”

Anders crossed the room to meet his lover, ready to melt into his embrace but surprised when Hawke grabbed his arm to fling him onto the bed. 

Anders gasped as his back hit the mattress, forcing the air from his lungs. Before he had even a second to catch his breath, Hawke was on top of him, pulling his arms up over his head and bringing his wrists together to quickly bind them in Hawke’s leather belt. 

“Hawke! What are you – ”

Hawke’s eyes flashed, almost predatory, in the room’s dim light. He pressed his forehead to Anders’, whispering, “Please. I need this so much. Just let me. Please.”

Anders could do nothing but stare at Hawke, unsure as to what he could possibly want to so much. Admittedly, their fledgling relationship had not provided them much opportunity to discuss their deepest desires, but Anders considered Hawke fairly happy with their relationship thus far. Was he wrong?

“Whatever you want, Hawke.”

Growling, Hawke reached behind Anders to flip him onto his stomach. He pulled the mage onto his knees, caressing the soft skin of the back of his thighs. Anders sighed, eager to finally have what he, too, had been thinking about for days. 

Hawke dipped his fingers into a vial of healing potion (he’d discovered that he much preferred the potion’s cool tingling to the desensitizing grease Anders could conjure) and slowly pressed two into Anders. Anders groaned, then pushed back against the intrusion. Taking this as a sign to continue, Hawke worked in his third finger, caressing and stretching Anders. 

Finally deciding his lover was ready, Hawke removed his fingers and pressed himself against Anders’ entrance. The slow stretch, any burn negated by the effects of the healing potion, drew a series of curses from Anders as he begged for Hawke to _just please hurry_. 

Hawke obliged him by burying himself to the hilt, then pulling back only to drive in as hard and quickly as possible. Five or six fast, deep thrusts forced a ragged moan from Anders, his body collapsing onto the bed. 

“No!” Hawke grabbed Anders’ hips to pull him back onto his knees. Draping himself over Anders’ back, Hawke growled in his ear, “You’ll stay on your knees for me. And you’ll _love_ it.”

Sitting back, Hawke resumed thrusting, quickly establishing a brutal, bruising pace. Anders’ body was on fire with want, every inch of his skin screaming for more contact than Hawke was providing. Realizing Hawke was not going to do it for him, Anders reached up to touch himself.

“Hawke, please!” 

He’d been so focused on the sensation of Hawke pounding into him that he’d completely forgotten his bound wrists. 

“Hawke, you have to touch me!”

Hawke only laughed and, if possible, sped up his thrusts. 

Anders had never experienced anything like this. He’d never imagined that he would enjoy anything this forceful, but was so overcome with lust that he found himself throwing his hips back to meet Hawke’s thrusts, the force of their combined efforts causing the bed to slide across the room’s polished wood floor.

Anders imagined how he must look, arse in the air like some whore at the Blooming Rose while Hawke slammed their bodies together. It was perfect, it was glorious – it just wasn’t _enough_. His aching cock slapped against his stomach with each thrust but the friction that he needed just wasn’t there.

He heard someone speaking and it took him a moment to realize that the panted words were coming from him.

“Oh, Hawke! Please…I can’t…you have to…why won’t you… _so good_ …I can’t…oh, harder…I _do_ love it…just please…”

Hawke stopped and pulled himself out of Anders. 

He once again leaned over Anders’ back to whisper in his ear. 

“I told you that you would love it. Don’t worry, we’re not done yet. I took a stamina draught.”

Anders’ cry of frustration was almost a scream. How could he endure much more of this?

“Oh, I do like hearing those noises you make. Tell me how it feels. Beg me to let you come.”

Hawke entered him again in one smooth, slow, teasing glide. 

“Tell me, Anders.”

“Hawke, it’s…oh, Hawke, it’s so good…I feel so…it’s so good in me,” Anders babbled. His brain no longer seemed to be connected to his mouth.

“And,” Hawke prompted.

“And…I want more! Hawke, please, I need more!” 

Hawke took him at his word, thrusting hard but erratically. He grabbed Anders’ hips for more leverage and Anders gasped as though burned. Finally having Hawke’s hands on him unleashed another flood of garbled words.

“Hawke! Please! I need this so much…so close…just need you to touch me…untie me…”

Hawke’s voice was even. “I won’t. I asked you if I could do this, and you said yes. And I promise you again, you will love this.”

Anders finally felt Hawke put all of his strength into the his thrusts, snapping his hips forward so powerfully that it was all Anders could do to remain upright. This feeling of being completely dominated by Hawke, so new to him, was unlike anything he’d ever known. And something he suddenly craved. 

“Oh, Hawke! Harder! Harder! Please! I can’t take it – you have to let me come! Now! Please!”

Hawke growled, “You can do better than that!”

Anders released every inhibition he had and told Hawke what he wanted to hear.

“Andraste’s arse, I love this! Want you inside me all the time. Never want you to stop! Filling me up, so big, so hard – it’s better than anything I’ve ever felt but I’m going to die if you don’t let me come soon, Hawke, please let me come, I’ll do anything you want I just need you in me and you have to make me come please Hawke please!”

Hawke suddenly dropped his chest to Anders’ back and in three quick thrusts screamed his release into his ear. For several moments, their ragged breathing was the only sound in the room until Anders whined softly. 

Hawke slipped out of him and allowed him to collapse onto the mattress.

“Now, I will untie you only if you promise not to touch yourself. Do you swear?”

“I do! Just please, Hawke!”

“Shh,” he whispered, unwinding the belt from Anders wrists. “Relax.”

Hawke leaned to press a trail of kisses from Anders’ neck down his back, stopping occasionally to suck a love bite into the skin. Finally reaching the rounded globes of Anders’ arse, he gently pulled the cheeks apart.

And stopped.

Anders’ patience was at an end and finally finding the friction he needed against the sheets, he eagerly rutted against them. 

“That’s enough of that,” Hawke said angrily, pulling Anders back up onto his knees.

Anders did scream this time as his release was denied yet again. 

Hawke returned his attention to Anders’ arse, pressing hot kisses to the cheeks and pulling them apart. Anders’ moans echoed throughout the room as he jerked his hips helplessly, only stopping when Hawke’s tongue tentatively touched his hole. 

Anders felt as though all the blood in his body had been transformed into some kind of white-hot liquid, searing through him until he was only aware of the throbbing in his cock and Hawke’s tongue against him. 

Growing bolder, Hawke licked long, wet stripes over Anders’ hole, causing the mage to push his arse back toward him. 

“Ah, Hawke, I can’t stand it! Please!”

Hawke spoke with his mouth still buried in Anders’ arse. The vibration thrilled through him, and he was not sure if his over-sensitized body could take much more. 

“I’ve wanted to do this since the first day I met you. For years, Anders. Want you spread out in front of me while I taste you.”

Each sentence was punctuated by a lick or suck. Hawke allowed his tongue to slip inside Anders. The mage’s moan was so loud that Hawke feared he wouldn’t be able to speak the next day. 

“Maker, I’ve wanted this for so long. Wanted you to be mine, all mine. Are you mine, Anders?”

“Yes!”

“You love this, don’t you? Love having your arse up in the air, begging me to make you come? 

“I do!”

The small moans and slurping sounds were growing louder and louder. Anders pushed back against Hawke, his whole being centered on his oh-so-close climax. 

“Want you like this all the time. On your knees for me. Sweet Andraste, I love this.”

Suddenly Anders realized what Hawke was doing. He wasn’t just licking Anders, trying to make him come – he was tasting himself. Licking and sucking his own release from inside Anders’ arse. 

“You’re mine, Anders. And you’ll let me do this any time I want, won’t you?”

“Yes, Hawke!”

“And if I want to come in you and then clean you all up just so that I can have you again, you’ll let me, right?”

“Anything you want,” Anders moaned.

“Then come now!”

Hawke yelled his command, then pressed his lips firmly to Anders’ hole, sucking up the last of his own seed that remained.

The white-hot need that had been coursing through Anders shot directly to his cock and he came, screaming Hawke’s name, hips thrusting as ribbon after ribbon of come burst from him. Explosions flashed behind his tightly-closed eyelids as he was locked into what seemed an endless loop of pleasure, his cock exploding and Hawke’s hot mouth against him, licking and sucking him into his own personal heaven.

It seemed to take a few minutes for him to come down from the high. He collapsed onto the bed in a boneless heap. 

“Did you mean it? I can clean you up just to have you all over again?”

Anders cock twitched. He turned to see Hawke slicking himself with some more healing potion. 

“Please.”


End file.
